


Slightly Criminal

by Jellyfish415



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: snowellsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish415/pseuds/Jellyfish415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Caitlin Snow and I am the sexiest woman alive. That’s right, she assured herself. So what if her dress was tight enough to be a second skin? So what if the frigid air conditioning left nothing at all, really, to the imagination? So what if she had a 1.3 million dollar necklace in her gaudy little clutch? Her brown hair was shining like the stars and she had something like the blood of her enemies on her lips. Her stilettos looked like black daggers and she was walking with the (admittedly practiced) spunk of a 20′s starlet. No one would dare touch her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Criminal

_**My name is Caitlin Snow and I am the sexiest woman alive.**_   _That’s right_ , she assured herself. So what if her dress was tight enough to be a second skin? So what if the frigid air conditioning left nothing at all, really, to the imagination?  _So what_  if she had a 1.3 million dollar necklace in her gaudy little clutch? Her brown hair was shining like the stars and she had something like the blood of her enemies on her lips. Her stilettos looked like black daggers and she was walking with the (admittedly practiced) spunk of a 20′s starlet. No one would  _dare_ touch her.

   Except for, perhaps, the two armed men headed right towards her. She fiddled with the large black coat in her arms with great frustration. Six months of practicing shooting with Barry and she couldn’t even get the damn  _safety_ off discreetly? Fuck it. Just as she was about to drop the coat, she was yanked to the right, in what was apparently an elevator. 

   “What the hell! Are you some sort of pervert?! I have a gun and I am not afraid to use it!” she exclaimed. Rather loudly, considering the elevator had already closed on the two burly men unavailingly banging against it, and her only other audience was right across from her.                                                   

 “Really? It seemed to me like you were having trouble with the safety. And if I noticed, those two goon-heads probably did too. Snart doesn’t hire complete idiots.” Goon-heads? What was he six? He sure didn’t look six. His face looked around forty but that giant grin on his face knocked at least ten years off of him. He wore a black suit, white shirt.  _What, was he too cool for a tie?_   

 “And am I supposed to thank you for being my knight in shining elevator? The fact that you know who Snart is tells me your a man of muddled ideals.” She was  _not_ smirking flirtatiously and she was  _not_ going to be distracted by those killer blue eyes.  

“You’re right. I am a naughty, naughty man miss….?”                                        

“Frost. Kiera Frost.” She was not stupid enough to use her real name thank you very much.                                                                                       

 “Harrison Wells. So tell me Miss. Frost, what can I do for you?” Her heart lifted a little. Maybe Joe sent this guy to get her the heck out of this mess. But that was a long shot. Plus, that damn eyebrow quirk did not make him seem trustworthy one bit. She wasn’t about to straight up ask him of course.            

 “I don’t remember rubbing a magical lamp so what do you want in return for offering me your service?“ Why was he smiling at her like that? It made her want to smack him across the face and rip his shirt off at the same time. God what floor was the elevator going to? She glanced up at the numbers only to see that they were, in fact, not moving. Great, she was stuck in an elevator with this guy.                                                                                                       

 "From what I can tell, you’re running from Leonard Snart and I find great joy in…enraging him. So, I am willing to save your life seeing as I have nothing better to do.”   

 “I don’t need you to do me any favors thanks. And why do you want to piss off one of the most powerful men in central city?”                                        

“Business related spat. I had a revolutionary vision, he cheated me, squashed my reputation, that sort of thing. He can be rather  _cold_ if you haven’t noticed.” He did  _not_ just wink at her. God she was tipsy wasn’t she. She only had one (dozen maybe) drink at the bar before this whole thing, just to calm her nerves. I mean sure he was charming. And handsome. And tall….but he was not  _that_ charming. Not mind bending-ly, heart rate accelerating-ly charming. Nope definitely not.         

 “I haven’t really. Nor do I want to notice. So if you’re going to help me out then fine otherwise stop wasting my time.” He was doing something on his phone at this point. She couldn’t help but notice his long fingers. Did he even hear her? How rude…wait. What the hell was he doing on that phone. Was this a set up?  _Ok Cait breathe. We are going to play along until the doors open. Barry told you before, its all about confidence. You don’t have to kill him, just shoot him in the leg. One of those very long legs…_  

 “Ok. The numbers on the outside have gone up to the top floor so in about 50 seconds they should be searching for you up there. Now obviously they will have already called backup so when these doors open, there are probably going to be a few more men here just in case. We are going to head towards the backdoor on the right in about…twenty seconds.”                                  

   “I’m sorry you made the numbers go up how?”                                                

   “I’m quite good with technology Miss. Snow.”                 

  “And how are we going to get out unnoticed. Unless you plan on fighting your way out. In that case i’m just going to comply and go with them willingly.”      

“Ha. Not fight. We are going to do what I’m good at. We are going to run.”

     The elevators dinged and just as the doors began to open her head hit something cold and she was suddenly pushed against the wall, his lips crashing onto hers. Shit. His tongue was in her mouth. And her hand was going up his shirt why? She felt tingly. Like she was electric. They parted  ~~way too soon,~~  her head still buzzing as she was yanked forward, yet again, and forced to sprint to try and keep up with his giant legs. They made it outside into the busy street, her chest heaving harder than someone having a heart attack. Maybe she  _was_ having a heart attack. Her heart was racing, from more than just the running. And then she was shoved into a taxi the sound of bullets ricocheting off of metal growing increasingly distant. They were headed towards god knows where and she didn’t care. Maybe 15 minutes from now the police were going to surround that hotel and arrest the man inside, Ronnie Raymond, and she had gotten  _her_ job done. Alive.                                           

 “Sorry about that Miss. Frost. Its just tha-” “PDA makes people uncomfortable and you wanted them to look away so we could make a run for it? Yeah don’t bother. I’ve seen movies before you know.” She could at least  _act_ like she was not a total floozy. He didn’t have to know how much she enjoyed it.                 

 “Actually I don’t. I don’t watch many movies.” Made sense. With the glasses he did seem more like the reading type.                                                               

“I’d suggest you come to my house if you’ve got no safer place to go. Snart has probably got men tracking you down. Its only a matter of time before they find your house.”  _Damn Snart. Came out of now where and almost messed the whole thing up. This was supposed to be an easy gig. Get in, grab the necklace, get out and wait for the flashing lights. What is it with men and their obsession with pretty little things?_                                                                

 “Well I wouldn’t call you little. Or pretty. Breathtaking, stunning, or ravishing, would be more apt.” Oops. Looks like she said that last part out loud.                

   “Flattery seems a bit backwards considering we already went to second base dontchathink?” Great. She was rambling. She was definitely tipsy and her head was still spinning from, well,  _that_. She should have listened to Barry when he said she was a lightweight.                                                                             

 “Well, I was hoping to advance to third,” Wells said as they rolled up to a giant estate. Good god he was loaded. No wonder he had nothing better to do.  _Some of us have to work to make a living. S_ he could have a little fun while she was here. She deserved it. She nearly pissed herself when she saw Snart’s men heading towards her right after she told Raymond she worked  _for_ Snart and traded the necklace for the drugs. Vertigo they called it. Apparently it was addicting as hell. The way her heart was racing she could sure use some right now. She needed another drink fast. And she was just about to ask for one, not even both feet through the door, when Harrison grabbed waist and pulled her towards his lips. Shoes and clothes scattering everywhere, they somehow managed to land on a bed. 

    She woke up alone with the sun burning through her eyelids.  _What the hell is the point of all that glass in a house?_  She reached for her bra when her hand grazed against something rough.

                   _Dear Detective Snow,_

_T_ _hanks for taking care of Ronnie. I’ll be keeping the_ _necklace_ _and your badge. I very much hope to meet again. I’m sure you do too._

_Harrison Wells_

        He had known who she was the whole damn time. She glanced around. The room was spotless. Not a single personal item in sight. He was gone along with her dignity. She did  _not_ lose one of central city museums most valuable artifacts and her badge the  **second day** on the job. Cisco and Barry were never going to let her live this down. Only if Joe didn’t kill her first. 

           Surely if they looked there would be DNA all over the place. She didn’t doubt that he gave her his real name too. But that was the point. He wanted to be  _glorified_. Probably wanted a museum built in his honor or something. Harrison Wells was cocky, smart, calculating, and a hell of a lot charming. He was also a criminal. They were  _definitely_ going to meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for Day one of Snowellsweek2015 on Tumblr. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
